


Werefreaks

by WeeabooandProud (SilvaeSong)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hinata with animal ears, Mild Angst, NUFF SAID, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvaeSong/pseuds/WeeabooandProud
Summary: Hinata can't stand that emotionless setter, and Kageyama can't handle Hinata.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, it was Christmas morning and I'm sitting here waiting for people to wake up, and this sort of just happened. Figured I'd go with it and see what happened.

Werewolf. [wair-w _oo_ lf] noun. Plural werewolves. 

A human being who has changed into a wolf, or is capable of assuming the form of a wolf, while retaining human intelligence.

 

Hinata had heard of such creatures before, but he had yet to actually meet any.  He supposed that was a good thing.  His mother said that wolves and foxes didn't get along well.  

 

Oh, explanation.  Shouyou himself was a were _fox_.  His mother and sister were as well.  Normally, they could control their transformations, but any time their heart rate got too high, their eyes shifted to resemble a fox's, their nails thickened into claws and their canines grew, a fluffy tail grew from their back, and their ears grew fur and elongated, crawling to the top of their head.  Poor Natsu, being a child, perpetually had a higher heart rate and lower control.  As a result, she was unable to shift to fully human, but she was learning to control the shift from half transformed to full fox and back.  

 

As a child, Shouyou loved to push the shift to its fullest, falling to all fours until he was indistinguishable from a normal fox.  He would curl up on the couch, bathing in the afternoon sun, after wearing himself out in the morning, running through the woods near their home.  He spent a lot of his childhood as a fox, so his people skills weren't the best, but he was certainly expressive and energetic. 

 

Shouyou had finally been capable of fully hiding his fox side the summer before junior high.  His mother reluctantly agreed to let him attend public school that fall.  Shortly after his entrance ceremony for junior high, as he was passing through town with his new friend, he saw a television shop.  On the screen was the most beautiful creature, soaring through the air like a bird.  He stood by his bike in awe of the teenager spiking on the screen.  Right then and there, Hinata decided that he was going to grow up to be just like the little giant, the first werecrow he had ever seen.  

 

* * *

 

 

"You can't trust a fox."

 

Kageyama had been hearing those words his entire life.  He personally didn't think that foxes were that big of a deal.  

 

What he hated were humans. 

 

No matter how hard he tried, he could never quite figure out facial expressions and verbal communication.  He had spent most of his childhood as a wolf, surrounded by wolves, so actions spoke louder than pictures, or however that saying went. 

 

Oh, Kageyama came from a family of werewolves.  

 

No, he didn't howl at the moon.  He was perfectly capable of maintaining a human form during the full moon, and he kept control of himself, _thank you_.  He moved a lot when he was younger, but once he was able to hide his wolf features and started school, his parents decided to return to their home pack and stay in one place. 

 

So here he was, trying to adjust to junior high, and these stupid humans were being difficult.  He tried to understand.  Really, he did.  But that Oikawa was a complete mystery to him.  Once Oikawa left and he became the setter, he set to his teammates the same way he set to his pack members at home.  The problem was that his teammates weren't superhuman.  They didn't have the speed or stamina that he did.  

 

He did what he knew how.  He set the ball where it should be, urging through his actions, trying to get his teammates to perform.  When he tried telling them what they were supposed to do, they got angry.  

 

He couldn't tell from their faces, but he could smell it.  He could always smell when someone got angry, unless he was playing.  When he was playing volleyball, all else faded away.  The ball and net were the only things on his mind.  He blames the intense teamwork he built with his pack on his lack of teamwork with humans.  No matter how hard he tried, he just didn't click with them like he did with his pack. 

 

It didn't help that he wasn't trying to make friends with them.  He didn't like humans.  

 

He figured even scheming foxes were better than weakling humans. 

 

* * *

 

 

Hinata finally had the chance to play in a real match.  He had made friends, and they were going to help him play in a real match.  He was going to get to play in a real match.  

 

He couldn't do this. 

 

He was so excited and nervous, that he was having a hard time controlling his shifting.  He kept using the excuse of getting sick to cover up his larger-than-normal canines, folding his arms over his stomach to hide his claws, squeezing his eyes shut so no one saw them change.  

 

After seeing their opponents, he decided a bathroom trip was necessary.  There was no way he could keep his ears a secret if they suddenly decided to start moving through his hair.  

 

His little outburst when meeting other players, real players, was mostly instinct.  He couldn't help trying to defend himself and his team.  When Kageyama showed up, he felt that strange twinge in his gut again.  That made twice now. There was something off about that setter. 

 

The natural reaction to defend himself and his team from the verbal attacks the grumpy setter was throwing his way was like a switch.  He was finally able to let instinct take over to suppress his fox side.  He focused solely on winning.  He attributed the feeling in his gut to the total lack of expression the black-haired setter showed. 

 

Shaking off the last of his nerves, Hinata prepared for his very first real volleyball game.  

 

* * *

 

 

Kageyama stared at the creature from the other side of the net.  He could tell from the moment he saw him that the carrot top was a werebeast, but he couldn't, for the life of him, figure out what.  He knew he wasn't a wolf, but he couldn't rule out anything else.  It had been bugging him since he met the boy in the hall. 

 

He was anxious to see what the boy could do.  He hoped to see some of the same types of moves as his own pack, but he wasn't holding his breath.  The boy could be a werecat, for all he knew, and totally lazy. 

 

_"We'll win them all!"_

 

No way.  This kid was too passionate to be lazy.  Kageyama crouched, preparing for whatever the fluffy ball of energy threw his way. 

 

* * *

 

 

Hinata has simultaneously having a blast and trying not to cry.  They were being beaten.  Soundly.  Honestly though, he was enjoying every minute he got to play with his friends.  

 

What he wasn't enjoying was the opposing team's setter.  He knew what that gut feeling was, now.  The boy wasn't human.  He was a werebeast, just like him.  He wasn't sure what, but definitely a mammal.  Probably some type of cat.  Maybe a lion.  His nickname would make sense then.  

 

Definitely had to be a lion. 

 

Knowing what he was didn't make him any easier to beat, however.  Hinata was just going to have to go all out against him.  After all, the other side has a werebeast, so why should he have to pretend to be a weak little human?

 

* * *

 

 

He could hear them.  His teammates were complaining again.  When would they learn that he took volleyball seriously, no matter _who_ the opponent was?  They kept underestimating that boy.  

 

Just when he was letting his guard down after that kid missed a receive, he could feel the change in the air when he said, "We haven't lost yet."

 

The point he made then was the most frustrating point Kageyama had ever lost.  

 

_'A squirrel.  Definitely a rodent of some kind, he's so tiny.  Maybe a rabbit.  That would explain that high jump earlier.'_

 

In the back of his mind, he knew he had to be stronger than a rodent, but he was so frustrated that he didn't want to give the kid any credit.  Unfortunately, he had to with the genuine point he earned. 

 

Kageyama was still trying to figure out what the kid was when he practically blew his mind. 

 

The setter tossed an obvious mistake, but the kid _made_ it.  Faster than any human could hope to be, the boy jumped higher than any human that small had a right to, and somehow, without any pre-set warning from the setter, he _spiked_ it.  

 

And missed. 

 

Kageyama was flabbergasted.  He had a high level of physical agility and reflexes, finely tuned bodily control, and an obsession with victory.  This boy was at the same level as his pack members, but he had never been taught a thing, Kageyama was positive of that.  Why was he playing with those sissies?  The setter was below average, at best, and the spiker was naturally as good as any hard-trained wolf Kageyama had ever played with. 

 

_'Why?'_

 

That question was all he could think of, but it sufficed. 

 

_'Why did he not play before this?  Why did he hide this power until the end?  Why is he playing with teammates that are so far beneath his level?  Why didn't he come to my school?  Why couldn't I have played with him instead of against him?'_

 

His list of why's went on and on, but the only thing he asked was, "What were you doing for the last three years?"

 

* * *

 

 

Hinata couldn't speak, for fear his voice would crack.  He could feel the canines in his mouth lengthening, and he hoped the change in his eyes was attributed to his tears.  He clenched his fists to hide the claws, but despite his efforts, he knew he had been found out.  His teammate's words pulled at his heartstrings, but he knew the real questions that the black-haired setter couldn't ask in public.  

 

_'Why?'_

 

He hung his head in shame.  He was lucky that his mother couldn't come.  If she had seen him, she would be furious.  He had used his inhuman abilities in public.  He could very easily be found out.  If he was found out ... let's just say he doesn't want to be found out.  

 

He wanted to live, thank you. 

 

After his teammates backed him up, the other team's setter seemed almost confused.  Hinata wasn't sure what the problem was.  His teammates had made it obvious that they had no clue about Hinata's " _animalistic_ talent", they were just as surprised at his spike as the rest of the gym.  That should make it obvious why he didn't use his speed or heightened senses.  The black-haired boy just scowled, and Hinata wanted to crawl into a hole.  He knew his friends felt bad for not being more help, but he really did enjoy playing with them.  

 

He hoped they knew that at least. 

 

* * *

 

 

Kageyama knew that the other team's number five was angry, but he couldn't understand why.  His friend had amazing potential, so why didn't he use it before?  Why was this human yelling at him?  He was being rather loud, and Kageyama's sensitive ears didn't like it.  Once he dimmed his hearing down to human level, he could understand what the other boy was saying. 

 

It nearly broke his concentration. 

 

He nearly shifted in the middle of the court because he suddenly realized _why_.  As a pack animal, Kageyama tended to stay around those of his kind.  He didn't care much for other creatures.  He got the feeling that this kid was the opposite.  He could tell that volleyball meant the world to him, but evidently his family had kept him sheltered from the world by hindering his animal abilities.  

 

Throughout his childhood, Kageyama had been taught how to control his shifting and abilities by playing volleyball, just like every other pup in his pack.  It seemed that the other boy was forced to subdue and suppress his shifting and abilities before making human contact or playing a sport. 

 

He bit back a growl when he realized that the boy in front of him did not have a pack. 

 

That was why he had such a hard time figuring out what he was, why he still couldn't figure it out, because the pack's scent wasn't on him.  That was why he was left to figure out control on his own.  That was why he was so careful to not let anyone guess his true nature.  

 

That was why he was trying so hard to be _human_.  

 

He was alone. 

 

Before he knew it, the little orange haired boy had vanished from his life. 

 

 

And jumped right back in.

 

He certainly didn’t expect him to pop back up so soon.  He hadn’t even made it back to the bus before the emotional roller coaster of a boy was back.  Kageyama was taken by surprise when the boy vowed vengeance.  In an effort to encourage the crying werebeast, he told him to become strong.

 

It seemed to work when determined amber eyes glared back at him. 

 

He turned away, deciding to let sleeping dogs do whatever they wanted with their lives, and pushed the boy out of his mind.

 

* * *

 

 

Three weeks later, his life started doing backflips, it got so turned around.

 

He lost.  He was devastated.

 

He was going to Karasuno.  He had decided.

 

He was going to grow as a setter and a teammate.  He was determined.

 

Caught up in his own inner turmoil while practicing his spikes, the last thing he expected was for that little, orange-haired werebeast to jump in, shouting, “Wh-Why are you here?!”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. I may add more that continues the story based on the episodes. If you have any ideas, please please please let me know.


End file.
